


Safe In This Dark

by ysse_writes



Series: Six Against The Dealer [6]
Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysse_writes/pseuds/ysse_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sappy poetry. Morgan would kill me if she knew.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe In This Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy poetry. Morgan would kill me if she knew.

In this dark I lie awake,  
And watch you as you sleep --  
Rumpled hair and tangled sheet,  
Babe, you make me want to weep.  
In this dark your every breath and beat,  
Washes through me, soft as mist.  
Till everything just fades away,  
And this dark is all there is.  
Babe, you make me want a million things  
I know can't ever be,  
So I lie awake and watch you sleep  
Safe in this dark with me.

I've always been a soldier  
Lived through half a dozen wars,  
And I've got more scars than I care to count  
Lost more friends than there are stars.  
I've cut down every fear I faced  
I've shut out every scream --  
And still don't have the guts that it would take  
To close my eyes and dream.  
Babe, you make me long for summer days  
I know I'll never live to see --  
So I lie awake and watch you sleep  
Safe in this dark with me.

Safe in this dark I'll keep you,  
Close enough to pretend --  
That tomorrow's light-years away,  
That this dark will never end.  
Close enough to touch you,  
If I dared to cross that line --  
And fool myself into believing,  
I could call more than this dark mine.  
Babe, I'd give the rest of my days on Earth  
Give up sun and stars and sea --  
To lie awake and just watch you sleep  
Safe in this dark with me.

Babe, I'd give what's left of this tattered soul  
To simply let things be --  
To lie awake and just watch you sleep  
Safe in this dark with me….

 

 

© [_JCSA_](mailto:SeuneAeryk@hotmail.com) 25 March 1999 / 12:05 AM


End file.
